


Y Te Doy mi Adiós Desde la Frontera del Mundo

by Neblinosa



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neblinosa/pseuds/Neblinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odín, Loki, Ragnarok y un adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Te Doy mi Adiós Desde la Frontera del Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Para @KyraTheurge que fue tan amable como para darme dos palabras (Sacrificio y Fuego) con las que intentar escribir un drabble. Ja. Al parecer no se lo que es la brevedad, con lo que 700 palabras más tarde, esta extraña fusión entre la mitología nórdica tradicional y la película "Thor" es el resultado.

Ya no queda más luz en Asgar que aquella nacida del fuego.

Desde el borde del mundo, Odín Padre de Todos contempla como todo cuanto le es precioso se derrumba, dejando atrás tan sólo los fantasmas nacidos del recuerdo y la ceniza. Ya no quedan estrellas, huidas del cielo después de que los grandes lobos saciaran su hambre milenaria con el Sol y la Luna.

Ragnarok ha llegado y no olvida a ninguno de los hijos de Asgar.

—Tu hijo ha caído como un héroe. — Las palabras surgen de la oscuridad, aterciopeladas y casi amables, pero se tiñen de una satisfacción demasiado implacable para poder disimular su crueldad — La Gran Serpiente Jormungand ha hallado en Mjolnir su fin pero temo que su veneno demostró una persistencia que ni el bien amado Thor pudo superar.

Odín le ha estado aguardando desde el momento que la tierra cesó de estremecerse y se sumergió en una engañosa calma, sabedor de que tal tranquilidad sólo hacía que pregonar que su hijo perdido se hallaba al fin libre de sus cadenas. El reencuentro es tan inevitable como lo es Surt y su fuego que todo consumirá.

Pues Loki no sería Loki si fuera capaz de resistirse a la última burla, a escribir el epitafio de los Aesir con la ponzoña que rezuma de su afilada lengua.

—Loki, — Odín susurra, el remordimiento de la separación una carga pesada e inevitable sobre el corazón.

Tan sólo dos pasos son necesarios para negar la distancia oscura que les separa y Odín envuelve a su hijo, al hijo de Laufey, en un abrazo repleto de palabras no dichas, que una vez se perdieron en el camino entre el corazón y la boca.

El cuerpo alto y desgarbado de Loki se tensa entre sus brazos durante un instante en el que Odín teme que todo por cuanto se les vaya a recordar sea este último rechazo. Pero es un miedo vacío aquél que aletea en la mente del Rey de Asgar, pues Loki, tras ese momento suspendido en el filo de una decisión aún no tomada, devuelve el gesto con la delicadeza de alguien temeroso de romper la fragilidad del afecto que sostiene entre las manos.

Ahora que del tiempo ya no queda sino el rumor de su existencia, que los nueve mundos avanzan con pasos que no se podrán desandar hacia su final, el Padre de Todos descubre que no es tan difícil permitirse ser simplemente el Padre de Loki. Aquél que el Rey de Asgar nunca pudo ser del todo.

Si Ragnarok, el fin de todo lo que ha sido y que es, es cuanto se necesita pare enmendar viejos agravios, para perdonar rencillas nunca del todo olvidadas y avivar los rescoldos de un amor que creía extinguido, Odín acepta el sacrificio agradecido de que se le haya permitido este adiós desprovisto de rencor.

—Heimdall aguarda, Padre. — con suavidad, Loki se desenreda del abrazo, la mirada verde templada como el acero pero desnuda de malicia.

—También lo hace Fenrir.

Ambos comparten un silencio grave, preñado del conocimiento de que aquí se separan sus caminos para no volver a cruzarse jamás, antes de que la línea de la boca de Loki se curve en una sonrisa divertida a punto para su broma final.

—Entonces no nos demoremos más, Padre. No podría soportar tener que enfrentarme en una lucha a muerte con el implacable Guardián de Bifrost mientras me clava una mirada reprobadora por llegar con retraso a nuestro predestinado encuentro final. Yggdrasil sabe que sufrí demasiadas de esas durante mi juventud.

Odín lanza una carcajada incontenible que se pierde en la noche sin estrellas. — Todas y cada una ellas bien merecidas, sin duda.

Con un espíritu más ligero del que uno podría pensar adecuado para el fin del mundo, Odín Padre de Todos, Rey de Asgar y Protector de los nueve reinos, pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros del más joven de sus hijos, guiándole con paso decidido hacia la oscuridad perdida en el océano de llamas

—Vamos pues, hijo mío. Creo que va siendo hora de presentar mis respetos al viejo saco de pulgas.


End file.
